prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kenzaki Makoto
Kenzaki Makoto is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Originally from the Trump Kingdom, she is a very famous idol and fashionista. She is a very responsible and head-strong girl, but is also independent and often sacrifices herself for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She also wears a dark grey tie. As Cure Sword, her entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Cure Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a small choker. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cures', with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends on her right hip. There are also feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochuu, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and only Dabyl knows what she is really thinking, similar to Cure Muse and Dodori. History Early life It was shown in episode 7, that Sword had been an idol in the Trump Kingdom, singing to an audience as well as Princess Marie Ange, in her Pretty Cure form. The Princess later tells Sword that she likes her singing, flattering her. After this, the Selfish Trio, along with the Jikochuu that they have created, attack the Trump Kingdom, leaving Princess Marie Ange to fight against them. She eventually turns the Selfish King into stone, but Sword feels that she couldn't protect anything, blaming the destruction of the Trump Kingdom on herself. The Destruction of Trump Kingdom Sword, along with the Princess, escape to the human world. However, after an attack caused by Pell, Sword was been separated from the Princess, and is now searching for her in Japan. She becomes a popular idol in order to make the Princess find her if she's still safe and sound. In Japan, Cure Sword uses the name Kenzaki Makoto in her human form, but it is still not clear if Makoto is her fake or true name, since most Trump people do not use Japanese names. The process how she later became wellknown and popular is still unknown, but in a flashback of episode 5, it was shown that she began as a street singer playing the piano in a promenade with people around her listening to her music. As an idol Makoto sings songs and can be seen in Yotsuba TV, a popular TV channel. Her debut single sold over 1 million copies in its first week. She´s a idol on the road of stardom. One of her known songs is called "Song Bird". Meeting the new Pretty Cures In episode 1, she was introduced when a crowd of fans surrounded her with D.B. and her body guards. Mana and Rikka saw her and Mana rushed over to see closer. When a fan pushed Makoto on accident, a hairclip that was her Cure Lovie fell off which Mana saw and quickly grabbed. Mana squeezed through and gave Makoto her Cure Lovie when she got to the elevator and Makoto thanked her before the elevator closed. Later when the Jikochuu attacked, she appeared as Cure Sword. At first, Mana and Rikka didn't know who Cure Sword really was. In the last scene episode 4, Alice indicates that she found out Makoto is Cure Sword, via her monitor system and scientific identification. In episode 5, Makoto pretends to know nothing about Pretty Cures to Mana, and later in episode 6 Makoto officially did her transformation and showed her identity to the new Cures. Relationships Aida Mana - Makoto and Mana seem to have become much closer, seeing how Makoto trusts her much more now. Makoto accepts to join Mana and the others to fight together as Pretty Cure. Makoto is called from Mana. Princess Marie Ange - Serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her ever since. Dabyi - As Sword's partner, they may have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing contact with the Princess. She is also Makoto's manager named D.B. Cure Sword "The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" "勇気の刃！キュアソード！" "Yūki no Yaiba! Kyua Sōdo!" is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage. Transformation Makoto first places her transformation Cure Lovie onto Dabyi's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. First, her hair color changes and grows into a ponytail, with her spade shaped earrings and hair accessories already there as her hair then turns to a lighter purple. Her arm warmers then appear followed by her dress and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next are her shoes and finally her heart brooch and dress ribbon appear and Cure Sword poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks is Cure Sword's first attack, with the incantation . It is the first Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''attack. is Cure Sword's purification attack, which appeared in episode 11. This attack could only be done by Love Heart Arrow and a Cure Lovie. Etymology ''Kenzaki (剣崎) - Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Makoto (真琴) - Makoto is a common given name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Trivia *She is the third Pretty Cure who is voiced by a Japanese idol (Miyamoto Kanako), following Hanasaki Tsubomi (Mizuki Nana) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Hino Akane (Tano Asami) from Smile Pretty Cure. :*Her voice actress Miyamoto Kanako has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Sword is the fourth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world, after Cure Passion, Cure Beat, and Cure Muse. However, Cure Sword is the only one to have her Cure name as her true name. *When transforming into a Cure, Makoto's hairstyle barely changes, only that a ponytail appears on top and that her hair gets lighter. *Cure Sword is the first Pretty Cure to truly have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color was technically silver, Milky Rose was not counted as a real Cure, and Cure Muse, whose dress color is yellow even though her aura color and Fairy Tone are purple. *Her name in kanji is very similar with Kenzaki Kazuma (剣崎一真), the civillian identity of Kamen Rider Blade, one of Toei's'' Kamen Rider franchise heroes. ''Both their stories use card suits as the motif, and both the protagonists Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Blade represent "Spade" as their names suggest. *The small portion of her ponytail above the bigger portion might represent a cat's tail, given that her mascot partner resembles a cat. *She is the second Pretty Cure whose symbol is a spade. The first being Cure Berry. **Coincidently, Cure Berry has a similar hair color and a weapon called Berry Sword. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be an idol after Kasugano Urara. *Cure Sword is the third Cure who first wants to fight alone, the first two being Cure Moonlight of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Cure Muse of Suite Pretty Cure♪. *She is the first Cure who ends her transformation speech with her back to the camera. *She is the second Cure to be a songstress from a different world, the first being Cure Beat. *She is the second person in the franchise to be called -pi by a lead cure instead of real name, after Fujimura Shougo (Fujipi) *Makoto's personality can be summed up as "tsundere," a term used to describe characters that change between two personalities, in her case, she is out for a serious person and through anti-social, but inside is a sweet girl who does not seem to have any real skills besides singing and fighting. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure